Vanessa buys a basket of lemons on sale for $\$20$ before tax. The sales tax is $6\%$. What is the total price Vanessa pays for the basket of lemons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of lemons. ${6\%} \times {$20} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{6}{100}$ which is also equal to $6 \div 100$ $6 \div 100 = 0.06$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.06} \times {$20} = {$1.20}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Vanessa paid. ${$1.20} + {$20.00} = $21.20$ Vanessa needs to pay $$21.20.$